


Othersoul

by Eris18



Category: Horrible Histories
Genre: F/M, I'm so sorry, M/M, Reincarnation, major angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 04:57:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eris18/pseuds/Eris18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So what if Charles II was actually Alexander the Great reincarnated?</p>
<p>...What if he never found Hephaistion?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Othersoul

He remembered. Of course he remembered - all those things he had done before, and being taught about them, how could he not?

But he knew who was missing, this time around; he could never find that certain glint in the eye. He wouldn’t risk it, anyway. Not after last time. The pain had been too much.

But it had been worth it, even for the few short years they had had together. Would he risk it all again?

So much had changed, but not...not that. Not the longing. He knew that, this time around, he’d be lacking once more. Last time, it was humility. This time, it was his othersoul.

Oh, that’s not to say he did not partake of physical pleasures - he would be famous for it, for sure.

But...there was no connection. While he _like_ it, certainly (who wouldn’t?), it lacked something. He knew that Hephaestion was out there. Different face, different name, of course. But he had not been found.

Alexander looked out through different eyes, always searching. A figure stepped in front of him (red hair, not dark chocolate brown...and far too feminine). 

“Charles,” Nell said, a frown upon her fair face. “...You alright?”

He forced a small smile. Best to keep up the pretense, even as his soul cried out for someone who was nowhere nearby.

And had he the power and money, Alexander would conquer the entire world again just to find Hephaestion, wherever he may be this time around.

...But no. He could not. Not in this life.

“Of course, pretty witty Nell,” he said, taking her hand and kissing the back of it. “Shall we dance?”

He hoped...he hoped next time, he’d have everything.

**Author's Note:**

> I was chatting with a friend and suddenly somehow worked out that Charles II was Alexander the Great reincarnated. This time around, he never found Hephaistion and so sinks into polyamory to try and fill the hole left by not finding the other half of his soul.
> 
> ...Because I'm an angst monster, obviously it doesn't work.


End file.
